


Кто хотит на Сацуму...

by koryusai279



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы на сацумскую тему. Мусаси, Симадзу.<br/>"Русалка", "Высекая искры", "Сказка про репку", "Кокосы и Касуга", Старый Симадзу|Old Shimazu [fanart], "Апельсин|an orange" [fanart], "Дождливый вечер|Cloudy evening" [fanart], Демон Симадзу|Shimazu the Oni [fanart]<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Русалка"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поводом для вдохновения послужил фик [Лунная ночь](http://ficbook.net/readfic/295707)

\- Деда-а!  
Лунная южная ночь укрывает Сацуму, но это нисколько не останавливает Мусаси.  
\- Деда-а! Глянь, чё нашел!  
Симадзу на автомате принимает вертикальное положение. Опыт подсказывает ему, что за этими словами с вероятностью два к одному следуют неприятности.  
\- К берегу прибило! – возбужденно частит Мусаси. – Оно там недалеко плавало! А я вытащил!  
Увидев, что у воспитанника в руках, дед издает странный горловой звук.  
\- И что это ты, по-твоему, приволок?  
\- Ну… - Мусаси теряется, но только на мгновение. – Ну, я подумал – это какая-то морская тварь! Может, это, ну - морской черт! Вон, волосья белые, зенки зеленые! - Тут Мусаси осеняет, и лицо его озаряется мыслью. - О! Деда! Это, наверно, русалка!  
Симадзу вздыхает. В глазах Мусаси между тем вспыхивает подозрительный энтузиазм.  
\- Деда… А правду говорят, что, если съесть мясо русалки, то станешь бессмертным? – он окидывает находку деловитым взглядом, словно прикидывая, надо ли для этого проглотить тварь целиком или достаточно так – понадкусывать. - А это значит, что в бою тебя тоже не смогут убить, да, деда? Деда, да?  
\- Балда ты, - ворчит старик, с неудовольствием рассматривая находку. – Это утопленница-гайдзинка.  
Он приподнимает тело за волосы, рассматривая точеное бледное лицо.  
– Чудно… Это каким же таким ветром ее к нам прибило…  
\- Так она челове-е-ек? – тянет Мусаси разочаровано. Симадзу кивает.  
\- Человек... Ну вот что, Мусаси. Возьми эту мерзость и выкинь обратно в море. Нам еще не хватало неприятностей с чужеземными трупами.  
Мусаси возмущенно выдыхает через ноздри и нагибает голову. Ни дать ни взять – молодой бычок, только что копытом не бьет.. Весь его вид показывает – его добыча, он и решать будет, что с ней делать.  
\- Деда, это я ее нашел!  
\- Цыц. Отплыви подальше от берега и там выброси. Чтоб наверняка. Да заверни ее в сеть - руками не трогай, еще какую заразу подхватишь… Хотя погоди…  
Симадзу снова поворачивает голову женщины, разглядывая ее лицо. В лунном свете она кажется спящей.  
– Погоди, Мусаси… Я сам ее отнесу…  
И легко перекидывает находку через плечо.  
\- Э! – взвивается Мусаси. – Деда! Э! Стой! Деда…эээ! Куда! Куда, деда! Э! Деда! Деда, море – в другой стороне!

6 декабря 2012


	2. Высекая искры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Миямото Мусаси в поисках личностного роста

\- Ну, как съездил?  
Ой можно было не спрашивать. Ран на Мусаси не наблюдалось, но весь он был равномерно покрыт поджившими синяками и царапинами, правый глаз слегка дергался, а губы предательски кривились. Дед Симадзу относился к этому философски - синяки сойдут, опыт останется. Но, судя по всем признакам, кто-то умудрился уязвить гордость юного Миямото - а вот это уже было серьезно. Дед Симадзу ухмыльнулся, и, видя, что необходимо предпринять какие-то меры, выпростал из складок кимоно руку, взъерошил воспитаннику волосы и притянул к себе. Что делал отнюдь не часто.  
\- Давай, рассказывай, что стряслось.  
А вот тут случилось странное: Мусаси обхватил деда руками за шею, ткнулся в плечо и заревел.  
Из бессвязных обрывков долетающих до него причитаний в духе "...а я... а он... а она..." Симадзу заключил, что стряслось страшное - Мусаси встретил Женщину Своей Мечты (а может, и Мужчину Своей Мечты - учитывая, как мальчик был помешан на поиске достойных противников, Симадзу такого не исключал. Даже непонятно, что бы было хуже), но был разлучен с ней (с ним?) Обстоятельствами Непреодолимой Силы.

Растут дети, растут.

А встретил Миямото Уэсуги Кенсина, и вот как это случилось. В одной из придорожных гостиниц, где Мусаси остановился, стоял со свитой кто-то из даймё. И это, конечно, было здорово, в смысле - на вечер можно было найти подходящего противника. И, однако, сколько Мусаси ни ходил по двору и около, задираясь и переругиваясь, никто не показался ему достойным его, Мусаси, оружия. А потому он незаметно углублялся все дальше и дальше в недра постоялого двора, забредя туда, куда воспитанный мальчик никогда бы зайти не посмел - но Мусаси таковым не являлся, а потому где-то в глубине обрел маленький сад и сидящего там мужчину - хм, мужчину? - в белом монашеском платке, который преспокойно пил чай из высокой чашки и любовался видом - словом, не выказал при появлении Мусаси никаких признаков тревоги, что было, по мнению Мусаси, прямым его, Мусаси, оскорблением. А потому Миямото сделал то, что всегда делал в таких случаях - выхватил два меча и ринулся на противника.  
Сидящий что-то сделал - Мусаси даже не успел понять, что - и весла юного Миямото описали дугу и ткнулись в пол, а сам он не удержал равновесия и кубарем укатился к стенке. Надо признать, Мусаси впечатлился. Что не помешало ему тут же вскочить и атаковать снова. На этот раз сидящий на мгновение пружинисто приподнялся, в воздухе раздался двойной свист - и неведомая сила отбросила Мусаси, припечатав к деревянному столбу, а после распластав по полу. Из глаз посыпались искры, стало больно дышать - и вот тут-то Мусаси понял, что попытки следует прекратить.

\- Не стоит вступать в схватку с противником, если не знаешь, кто он. - В голосе собеседника Мусаси не прозвучало ни насмешки, ни превосходства, напротив - вежливое участие. Мусаси поднял голову - и встретился с внимательным взглядом зеленых глаз.  
\- Уэсуги Кенсин, владетель Этиго, к твоим услугам.  
\- Миямото Мусаси.  
Звук вышел тихий и хриплый - то ли Мусаси не оправился от падения, то ли оробел под взглядом Кенсина.  
\- Я слышал о тебе. Ты ведь воспитанник даймё Симадзу Йосихиро с Сацумы?  
\- Э-э... да.  
Кенсин улыбнулся - по уголкам губ залегли ямочки, придав лицу лукавое выражение.  
\- У тебя хороший учитель. - он едва заметно кивнул, словно действия Мусаси заслуживали пусть и небольшой, но похвалы. - Я узнаю решительную манеру Йосихиро-сама... А теперь, если вы, Мусаси-доно, закончили атаковать меня на сегодня - не окажете ли вы мне честь разделить со мной чашку чаю?  
\- Э-э... чего?  
Кенсин наклонил голову, словно для того, чтобы спрятать улыбку, которая стала еще шире.  
\- Я говорю - чаю выпьешь?  
И Мусаси протянул руку - как ребенок, которого поманили леденцом. В сущности, так оно и было. Но Миямото Мусаси уже успел принять решение и не собирался от него отступать.  
\- Кенсин-сама, - Мусаси покрепче сжал переданную чашку. - А вы научите меня мастерству меча?  
Улыбка сбежала с лица Кенсина, и несколько долгих мгновений он думал. За это время воспитанник деда Симадзу пережил целую гамму чувств, которые удивили его самого.  
\- Ты можешь приходить ко мне, когда захочешь  
И вот тут-то для Мусаси взлетели розовые птицы и пролился карамельный дождь. И, пока зеленый чай тек в его горле, в голове Мусаси текли картины того, как они с Кенсином будут жить долго и счастливо - а потом, конечно, Мусаси его победит. Ему вдруг захотелось носить красивое платье, и мыть каждый вечер ноги и даже, пожалуй, голову, и являть перед лицом врагов то же отстраненно-печальное хладнокровие, что и Кенсин. И говорить красивыми, витиеватыми фразами - чтобы все противники где стояли, там и сели, коли Мусаси эдак завернул. Культурный шок - это, если подумать, тоже оружие.  
Под взглядом больших глаз Кенсина дерзость Миямото отчего-то таяла, как снег под солнцем. Он даже не стал требовать, чтобы Кенсин немедленно, вотпрямщаз, научил его всему, что умел. Допил свой чай, попросил позволения уйти - и ушел.

Он заснул, положив под голову деревянные весла, и улыбался во сне. А под утро к нему с потолка спустилась Касуга - и наглядно продемонстрировала, что место уже занято. Давно и прочно.  
Но еще до того, глубокой ночью, войско Уэсуги бесшумно поднялось и снялось, словно стая белых птиц. Он был Бог Войны - и, как всякий бог, уходил и приходил, когда ему вздумается. Утром Мусаси с трудом выполз за порог - и взвыл.  
Двор в отсутствие постояльцев выглядел опустелым и каким-то нежилым, накрапывал дождь - и было очевидно, что за время, пока Мусаси залижет в этой чёртовой харчевне раны, нанесенные ему ревнивой куноити, он смоет все следы.

\- Деда, - ревел Мусаси на плече у своего воспитателя. - А ты меня любишь?

11 августа 2012


	3. Сказка про репку

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...на сацумский лад

\- Посадил дедка реп... - Мусаси запнулся. Кто-то выскреб иероглиф и заменил его другим. Мусаси вообще не был силен в иероглифах, и читал только сказки детям, потому что помнил их наизусть, и "Обучение двум мечам", потому что там по преимуществу были картинки.  
\- Коноплю, Мусаси, коноплю, - подсказал дед.  
Пацан нахмурился, но понял, что спорить бесполезно, и продолжил:  
\- Выросла репка... то есть, конопля... большая-большая.  
\- Отож! - добродушно подтвердил старик. - Отчего ж ей не расти. У нас тут и солнце, и воздух... Большая-большая вырастает. Колосится, что твоя пальма.  
\- Тянет дед, тянет баба...  
Дед широко заулыбался.  
\- Ну, положим, бабы-то тогда у меня не было, а насчет потянуть да подергать я всегда кого помоложе любил. Уйдешь, бывало, с девками в коноплю...  
\- Кошка - за Жучку! - торопливо перебил Мусаси, чтобы дед не слишком углублялся в воспоминания: как-никак, дети слушают. - Жучка... А тут мышка бежала, хвостиком махнула!.. Деда, блин! Это ваще из другой сказки!  
\- И мышка, - закивал старик. - И кошка... кого только в конопле не встретишь! и шмыгают, и шмыгают...  
Мусаси вздохнул, отложил свиток и дождался, пока неприхотливая сацумская детвора разбежится по своим делам.  
\- Деда! Вот чему ты их учишь? Знаешь, как они эти сказки друг другу пересказывают? Я вот только вчера слышал: "Посадил дедка водку"...  
Старый Симадзу почесал пятерней в затылке и хмыкнул, а в глазах явственно отобразилась мысль про "грех большой, но идея богатая".  
\- Нехорошо это, Мусаси... Коли кокосовый сок прям на дереве внутри ореха бродить будет, то это получится искажение сути вещи... Нехорошо это.  
Дед поскреб бороду, словно что-то вспоминая.  
\- Эх, был у меня друг оммёдзи... большой, Мусаси, был выдумщик.  
\- И чего?  
\- Ничего. - Дед потрепал пацана по вихрам. - Иди давай спать, Мусаси. Я просто подумал - давно я чего-то ему не писал.

2 сентября 2013


	4. Кокосы и Касуга

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на [четвертый тур Басара-однострочников](http://one-string-sengoku-basara.diary.ru/p189928084.htm) как альтернативное выполнение заявки  
> "4-03. Сарутоби, Касуга: "Объясни мне, как "они" не выпадают из такого выреза?!"

\- Это. - Сказал Маэда Кейдзи. - Что?  
Из-под жилетки у Мусаси топорщились два изрядных размеров кокоса. Засунутые за отвороты. Примотанные, для надежности, ленточкой. И смотрелось это…  
Короче, это смотрелось.  
Хотя Маэда и не был сторонник.  
А дед ничего не сказал. Дед достал и налил. Выпил. Утерся.  
\- Дак! – отозвался Мусаси жизнерадостно. - Касуга же! Вчера Кейдзи познакомил!  
Кейдзи действительно познакомил: когда вокруг вас носится пятнадцатилетний пацан и битые сутки ищет, с кем бы еще подраться, приходится срочно принимать меры. А потому Маэда подбил Миямото шпионить за Касугой. Мол, будет много нового и интересного.  
И действительно, - было много всего нового и интересного. Например – как она с ее фигурой развивает такую прыть?  
\- Ну и вот! – Мусаси азартно блестел глазами. – Не видишь – эксперимент ставлю! Как она прыгает-то с ними? Это же неудобно! Во, я попробовал - это как будто корзину с рисом на животе таскать! Они ваще… и все время вниз тянут!  
\- Они?  
\- Да сиськи же! – Мусаси тряхнул головой, досадуя на их непонимание, и погладил себя по груди. – Что-о?! Раз Касуга может – и я так смогу!  
\- Сможешь, – кивнул дед. И постучал по ореху пальцем. – Только коли уж сиськи, ты бы того… побрил их, Мусасенька. Не бывает у женщин волосатой груди.  
\- Пф!  
Пацан только плечом передернул. Оттолкнулся, взмахнул веслами – и унесся в голубую даль.  
Дед достал и налил.  
\- Ты в его возрасте, - спросил Маэда, - думал об аэродинамических свойствах женского бюста?  
\- Думал. Но не об аэродинамических.  
Кейдзи проводил летящего Миямото взглядом. Дед тоже: ну мало ли там пацан кого своими кокосами зашибет ненароком. Шут его знает, как они у Касуги держатся – а Мусаси-то точно не Касуга. Чтобы он там не думал по этому поводу.  
\- Кейдзи?  
\- М-м?  
\- Пацан сказал слово «сиськи». Мы на правильном пути.  
Они налили и выпили. За оптимизм.

4 октября 2013


	5. Старый Симадзу | Old Shimazu [fanart]

  

  


	6. Апельсин | An orange [fanart]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Один старый анекдот в фандомном обрамлении | An old story arranged to Basara fandom.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lines in the text:  
> According to the UN Convention, it is forbidden to eat creatures whose IQ exceeds your own...  
> ...let the orange go, Musashi!


	7. Дождливый вечер | Cloudy evening [fanart]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пасмурный вечер загнал сацумцев под крышу. _"Котом Саймона" навеяно_  
>  Сloudy evening drove the inhabitants of Satsuma under the roof. _Tribute to "Symon's Cat"_ ^_^

 

  


март 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lines in the text:  
> four hours later....  
> ... bo-o-om!  
> if you have no troubles, buy them at any price


	8. Демон Симадзу | Shimazu the Oni [fanart]

 

 

март 2013


End file.
